Waiting For Tomorrow
by fashiongirl97
Summary: A year after Paris Jenny left NCIS. After having everything that she loved ripped away from her. Now she works for MI5 in London. But when NCIS and MI5 collide in a hope to catch Ari who has fled to London sparks are bound to fly as two people are reunited in a battle for justice, dominance and the truth. But will they be able to ignore the past? Or will chemistry prove too strong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – nothing is my own, except the plot#**_

_**Authors note – I don't know where this came from. Basically here is the timeline **_

_**1999 Jenny left in Paris**_

_**2000 Jenny left NCIS**_

_**2000/01 Jenny works with her majesties secret service all around the country**_

_**2002 Jenny joins MI6**_

_**2004 Ruth is Killed, Harry leaves, JEnny becomes boss**_

_**2005 – present**_

_**Okay, this is a slight crossover with spooks season 10 for those who watch it, those who don't don't worry there is no real need. Just let me know if you want anything conferming. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

Jenny Shepard slowly read through the case file NCIS had sent over. It had been a long time since she'd read one; with its brown cover and block printed front. 5 years to be exact. She read through they psych report, arrest warrants and all the other mind numbing paperwork that could be found inside and yet she'd never quite understood why they couldn't just bullet point the information - after all it would save a lot of time.

**Name**_ : Ari Hashwari___

**Age**_ : 32___

**Wanted****for**_ : three hostage situations in which he repeatedly took hostage special agent Kaitlin Todd before shooting and killing her with a sniper rifle. _

_**Suspected terrorist and threat to national security**_

'Simple' she thought 'bullet point it'. But instead she was stuck with numerous reports. Jenny ran a hand through her long red hair as she looked out at section D. She knew working with NCIS would be hard, it was 5 years since she'd left to join MI5 and her life had changed so much. She'd met some amazing people and managed to let go of the vendetta she had held on to for so many years, something that had made her give up and lose all she had ever wanted.

She watched her team working swiftly and effectively to but the intel they'd been provided with into use: putting out alerts on transport and passport control. She smiled - they used their initiative, just like he'd taught her to all those years ago when she'd been a probie. But she couldn't think of him now, with his dashing blue eyes that took her breath away, his marine hair cut that suited just him, and iconic style... 'Stop!' She told herself, she'd be seeing him in little over an hour, now was not time to dwell on the past and regrets, or have those kinds of thoughts about her former boss.

Jenny stood up, stretching her aching muscles that protested vigorously against the chair she'd been sat it. It was a year now since Ruth, the woman the team saw as a mother figure and Harry her predecessor as a wife, had died. It had shaken the group to their core, and for Harry, the man who had persuaded Jenny to join their team and in his own way nurtured them all; but the death of the woman he loved had been too much. He'd left leaving Jenny in charge. She'd been honoured but for the first few months she'd refused to sit in the office that was now hers until Tariq and Callum had told her that none of them minded.

Now as she looked out of the window into their squad room and felt a pang of regret at all the people she had left behind in moving to London. She flashed back to the other squad room she'd worked in: in DC - with its bright orange walls and bright sky light. The years she'd spent in that squad room listening to Burley and his stupid jokes, failing romances and pools. The years with Jethro: their 'accidental' brushes of hands as they worked, and went from colleagues, to partners to lovers. It seemed so long ago now.

Standing up Jenny brushed the creases out of her black pencil skirt which fell and inch above her knees and had a split up the back. The black was broken by a pale blue pin stripe. She wore a pale blue blouse to match that was tucked into her skirt. Jenny brushed her fringe out of her eyes before making her way out to help. Jenny felt a sudden desire to make sure she impressed him. He'd been the man who taught her everything he knew, now she wanted to make him proud of her, hear him say 'good job Shepard' one last time. So, with her usual smile on her face she made her way outside, sat down with the team and began to work.

At 16 00 Greenwich mean time NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his two fellow agents entered Thames House. They walked through security check after security check as they made their way to Section D. They walked into the modern glass office and all stood slightly dumbfounded, then Gibbs saw a head of red he'd never thought he'd see again. There perched on the edge of a glass desk was Jenny Shepard. Her skirt raised up her leg, and red hair tumbling down her back. In his mind, in that moment she took his breath away. "Jen?" He questioned almost hesitantly not believing his eyes. She turned to look at his and that devilish smile he adored so much formed on her sinful lips.

"Hello Jethro." She replied in her calm silky tone.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned remembering to speak instead of gawk at her.

Jenny sighed 'great' she thought to herself. 'Marrow obviously neglected to tell him I'd left ' And so with her signature smirk came the witty sarcastic answer. "Well I work here Jethro, kinda explains it." But the look of confusion on his face made her realise she want getting away with it that easily. So she gently signalled for him to follow her into her office whilst asking someone to show NCIS the coffee machine. As Jethro followed her admired her figure and smirked at how one of the first things she had said to him had been sarcastic. He remembered back when she'd first started none of them had been able to tell whether to believe or not half the things she said. She'd had burly believing she was a lesbian for months.

She showed him into her office with the glass front and sat down. "I take it Marrow didn't pass on my message then"

"Why are my team here if NCIS is already working with MI6?"

"We're MI5 Jethro! A year after...Paris I quit NCIS. There's a lot we need to talk about but the short and narrow is I left because I lost everything I loved it was all ripped away from me, and I could not take any more. Now I work here. MI5, those guys out there, they're my guys and they're the best at what they do. "

Jethro stood there stunned. Looking at her for her tell tale twitch before knowing she was telling the truth.

"Fine, whose the lead?"

"My country, my lead." He rolled his eyes, the student had become the master.

Even now with a case weighing heavily on both of their minds neither one could ignore the pressing matter of the elephant in the room. But somehow a silent agreement had been made that for today at least the case became priority. And as they made their way outside a professional barrier was formed.

"Okay, Special agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee are working this with us. One of their own was killed and we all know too well how that feels. Make the feel welcome." And so everyone got to work, briefing on different aspects running intel checking with informants. Everything seemed to have a flow to it. Tony and Tim were amazed by the facilities whilst Gibbs was amazed by his former probie. He watched as she managed to asses situations without a glint of fear. How she could control the whole room easily and how all of her guys could anticipate, something's he was struggling to teach his two but he watched in awe as she laughed and smiled, as everyone had a certain sense of respect for her.

As the day went on and faded into night Jenny decided it was late. 23 00 rolled Gibbs. "Right, I'm going to send these lot home, it's getting late."

"Jen? There is a potential terrorist on the loose and you are sending your best people home to get some sleep?"

"Yes Jethro I am! They cannot souly work on fumes. They each have a life outside of work- that I encourage. Erin had a little girl for God's sake." Jenny said indicating to the brunette who was working alongside Tariq their technical guy and McGee. "And just so you know Jethro, even when I do send them home they'll all be requesting a secure link up to the system in half an hour. They're dedicated. Now, I suggest you do the same; there is a safe house twin room for your agents. I have a spare you can stay with me." She said before leaving the room and informing the others.

Half an hour later Jenny still sat at her desk, typing away. She closed her eyes feeling the itching feeling she got when she was tired. Grabbing the hair bobble from her wrist she ties her hair back into a lose bun before returning to her screen. "Go home Jenny, get some sleep." Said Jethro from the door. She smirked as she flashed back to the hundreds of times he had said those same six words to her over their time together.

"I'm fine." She replied, lying through her teeth.

"Yeah? You never could lye Jen, your eye always twitched. Come on, you were right before, you can't run off fumes." And so giving up she shut down her laptop and put it in her bag before Jethro helped her with her Jacket and made their way out.

Jenny only lived a ten minute walk away, and the journey was silent. Neither hungry they didn't stop for food. So when they arrived at her terrace house she took off her coat and went straight to change out of her work cloths telling Jethro to help himself to a drink. Five minutes later she reappeared in a baggy NIS top and black leggings. The top Jethro was sure he remembered as being his many years ago. Smirking he handed her a drink. "Jethro, I…I think if we're going to work this case successfully them we need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah we do."

"I'm…" she sighed and drunk a healthy sip of her drink before continuing. "I suppose, no not suppose I do owe you an apology. I left because I had this '5 point plan'. I needed to get to the top and catch my fathers killer." She said it bitterly as if the sound of what he hopes had been made her dispise herself. "I lose you, the man I loved, the man I still love. But before you say anything there…there is something else you need to know. Jethro I didn't know until two months later that I was pregnant when I left. With all the stress I hadn't noticed. I…I was so happy. I was confused sure but I was so so happy. At the time I was under cover with Mossad for three more months. I informed their director and told myself I was going to tell you. I knew I was - as soon as I could. I remember thinking you were married or engaged, but knew I had to tell you." Jenny took a deep breath. "The day before the end of the op, the day before I was due to fly to tell you there was an explosion. I lost our child. It was a NCIS hate crime. Another thing I lost."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jethro I knew about your first wife, Marrow…he slipped me the file before the opp. Said it was only right I knew how to deal with you. I know about Shannon and Kelly and I am so very sorry. I didn't want to put you through losing another child."

"Jenny I would have stood by you. Helped-"

"No Jethro. What was I meant to do? Turn up at your door and say 'Hi, I know I left you and broke your heart. But here it is I was actually pregnant I've lost that baby now. Fancy getting back together on a bed of lies?'"

"Jen-"

"I left NCIS because it had made me lose the two people I had loved more than anything. If it wasn't for a young officer I would have died. So I left. Helped out her majesties secret service for a while before Harry – the old boss – took me under his wing."

They sat there, talking about thing for an hour or so after that. She showed him the ultra sound of their child, told him about her dreams of being a mum. In return he told her about Shannon and Kelly

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please review. . . 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or Spooks**_

_**Authors note – I hope this is alright, there is only about two more chapters. Thanks to my reviewers : **__Shy Chey 97, Left my Heart in Paris, RhizOneill, and withadream13_

_**Enjoy…**_

Jethro had long since gone to bed now. She'd stayed up though, running Ari's face through recognition on CCTV. Waiting for contacts all over the world to return her calls. She'd gone through weeks of stacked up Intel just trying to find anything that might actually help them. But all she had found was nothing. A few old train and flight manifests but nothing to help. Now as the rain pattered down on the glass outside. The usual hustle and bustle of an internationally renound business city had slowed down. Just those who had nothing other than what they worked for were awake. The rest had better places to go, better people to be with. Jenny was not one of those however. No matter how much her life had changed in the past few years she had stayed one of the work obsessive's. Now she sat, her computer running search after search whilst she stared at the ultra sound she'd been showing Jethro. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. But was swiftly brushed away.

For Jenny, it was a sense of regret that filled her now. As she stared at the blurry image that was dog eared and creased she wondered it it had been karma. What goes around comes around - isn't that what they say? She'd left Jethro, their baby had left her. Jenny had no doubt in her mind that if she had stayed they'd be living in a small estate in DC with a little girl running around. The sounds of laughter filling the house. But she'd thrown all that away the day she left for Cairo, the day she'd written that Dear John letter.

As thoughts, dreams of the life she could have had filled her mind she began to drift off into slumber. The house fell silent, the searches continued and the rain hit the windows in almost rhythmical drops. The dark streets were quiet apart from the occasional car.

When morning light shone through the window Leroy Jethro Gibbs awoke in the spare room. Walking downstairs he was almost not surprised to see Jenny asleep on the sofa, laptop long since sleeping and the ultrasound still clutched in her hand. If he was honest, in his mind he'd always thought she'd had it easy. Things had been on her terms, he'd been the one left heartbroken. But he never thought that what she was doing would not be what she wanted. He wondered just how long it had actually been since she had slept in a bed. The dark circles he'd seen under her eyes the previous day had been enough for him to confirm it was longer that it should have been.

Knowing waking her up now would only result in her being grumpy he decided to let the smell of coffee drift into the living area and awaken her senses. So he made his way into the Galley kitchen and put on some coffee. He remembered how she liked her coffee, simply because he'd taught her how to like it. And as he poured it into two mugs he smirked as the pattering of bare feet on the floor made its way. He smiled at the sight of her. Hair slightly tangled and fluffy, cloths wrinkled ad sleep In her eyes. He had to resist the urge to pull her into his arms. So instead he passed her a mug of coffee. "Mmm thanks." She mumbled taking a sip.

Like magic by the end of the cup she was awake and making her way upstairs for a shower. Jethro went for one in the downstairs bathroom and an hour later he was sat waiting for her on the couch. He read the newspaper that had been left of the mat earlier that morning. As if one cue she walked down the stairs, tying her blow dried hair into a pony tail as she went. She walked into the lounge in a pair of high waisted skinny leg Navy blue trousers, a white blouse, and red lipstick. She walked to the end of the couch and grabbed a pair of red heals. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture."Ready?" he questioned.

"Yeah, let me grab my Jacket." And so they made their way. Stopping at wood heads to get something for breakfast along the way. As they walked Jenny spoke on her phone to who Jethro imagine was her boss. "Yes sir, we are working all hours to try to find him…Yes sir…Sir-….Sir with all sue respect more man power will not help in the current situation…Thank you home secretary." Jenny sighed as she put the phone down. They walked through down by the river Thames before entering Thames house and passing security. They finally arrived in Section D to find all of Jenny's people there but none of Gibbs'. "Right listen up! 6 want to deal with this." Jenny said. There was a unanimous groan. Jethro looked at her confused. "MI6, kinda to us like the FBI, always wanting to take over." He smiled in understanding.

"But." She continued addressing her people. "I've convinced the home secretary to keep this under wraps and let us deal with it. After the mess up 6 made last time they nicked our job and got stuff all in the paper's he's agreed. We need to solve this and fast. I doubt the media will believe the cover story much longer, they get wind of what ZNN is saying and it won't time two minutes for them to put two and two together."

Jethro watched her with a smirk. In a bitter sweet way he was proud of her. He'd taught her the basics and without him learnt the rest. She'd blossomed – in more than one way – and he was proud to have been part of that. Yet at the same time he would have loved to be watching her talking to her own NCIS team like this, with him by her side.

"So let's get this SOB." She said with a smile before walking into her office. Gibbs saw DiNozzo and McGee slipping in and walked over to them.

"Tony, Gibbs is going to kill us." Whispered McGee.

"Shut up Mc-Scaredy-cat. If you had of drunk my hang over sure then we'd have been here ages ago!"

"Tony I was drinking whatever it was-"

"A red eye."

"Fine I was not drinking a red eye. Curing a hangover with alcohol and a raw egg. No thanks. And anyway we wouldn't have hangovers if you hadn't of dragged me out last night."

"Oh live a little McGoo!"

Both received head slaps which caused their ears to ring with the remaining headaches. "Get to work…NOW!" ordered Gibbs not impressed by his agents.

"Yes Boss." Said McGee.

"Doing what?" questioned Tony.

"Dinozzo, I came in with Jenny this morning and these lot were already here – working. She never told them what to do. Use your initiative. Find me Ari!"

In Jenny's office she looked out of the window and smirked at Jethro head slapping his agents. IT made her smile and brought back a lot of memories. Jethro had only head slapped her once and that was when she had thrown herself in front of a bullet for him. She'd been in hospital for a week and the first thing he'd said to her when she was back was: 'You ever pull a stunt like that again Shepard and I'll shoot you myself!' The he'd head slapped her and given her a coffee. It was always Burly he head slapped. Now Jenny sighed and sat down at her desk. The phone rang and she answered.

"Shepard."

"_Jenny, it's Tom."_

"Tom, hi, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_Just ringing to check in on the Ari situation."_

"You sure it's not Jethro you are checking up on sir."

"_That was going to be my second question."_

"Well let me answer the first. Ari has not left the country as far as we can tell, nor used any of his credit cards. We have people watching out for him and CCTV everywhere. We are assuming he is lying low, waiting to let things dye down before he makes his move. But we've got him covered."

"_And Jethro?"_

"Jethro is Jethro sir. He is currently throwing his rules at Tony and Tim, whilst looking at my people in admiration."

"_I hope I won't be losing another of my best agents to her Majesties secret service."_

"I don't think he'd last two minutes sir - its political correctness gone mad half the time."

"_That puts my mind at rest Jenny. Give me a call if there is anything you need. Or if you want to return."_

"Thank you Tom, I will. But NCIS made me loose too much. I'm happy with 5."

"_Very well, it was worth a shot Jenny."_

And with that she hung up. Sighing she stood up and walked out of her office. Jethro was stood listening to McGee. She was about to walk over when Tariq called her over. "What have you got?"

"Corner shops who don't allow CCTV hacking. Ok, so we have Ari going into a corner shop, or so I thought. It's a backstreet phone shop. I contacted them and he bought a pay as you go mobile. Which means-"

"He can't be traced and his phone records can't be hacked."

"Exactly, smart. "

"Anything else?"

"No, I managed to track him a further two streets before I lost him."

"Right, when was this?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Right, sent uniforms out to that corner shop. Where you lose him?"

"'Bout a mile from Covent Garden-"he was cut off by a search result on his computer. "We got a hit. He's at leister square!"

"Grab you gear we got him!" shouted Gibbs before the squad room began to empty. Just McGee and Tariq were left to monitor his whereabouts.

_**Please excuse spelling / grammar**_

_**Please review x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS or Spooks.**_

_**Authors note – one chapter left! I hope you like this. Thanks to my reviewers**_

_**Left my heart in Paris, torontogirl12, AnnabelleVictoria**_

_**Enjoy!**_

At the shop where Ari had been sighted a dozen metropolitan uniformed police constables searched the area. Armed response teams would be a further fifteen minutes so for the mean time they were on their own. The owner shocked by the goings on had been reluctant to talk until a plain cloths detective had arrived on the scene. Crime scene tape was cornering off the area, and the roads in and around Covent Garden and Leister square were at a standstill The tubes still worked as to minimise suspicion as best as possible. Around the shop neighbourhood watch members stood gossiping at the biggest thing to happen in their neighbourhood in a long time. Getting the information to boast to their friends

Across town Jenny and her people were getting frustrated at the fact they were losing their man thanks to rush hour traffic. Even the bus lanes were crammed full of unauthorised cars hoping to get to their destination faster - yet not succeeding. "Tariq, we're losing him is there any other route?" Jenny asked through her Bluetooth system in her ear. Beside her Jethro was on edge and wanting to move just as much if not more that the rest of them.

"Jenny, the roads are chock-a-block." In a moment of haste she turned off the engine, opened the door and got out into the madness. Cars were beeping their horns at nothing whilst others shouted abuse through open windows. Jenny began running towards Covent Garden knowing exactly the way to go. Following her lead the other MI5 vehicles behind her joined in - each one of them knowing their route through the centre of the city. They ran down back streets and terraced houses until they arrived in the square. Tourists filled the area as they did all year around. The small restaurants that spilled out onto the cobbled area were bustling with business. Street entertainers attracted large crowds. Their talents ranged from magic, to cartoonists and tricksters. Around the edge shops sat with their pristine clean glass windows, and full stores. Children ran around with 'Build a Bear's and Disney shop bags. Whilst parents smiled at their children's happiness.

The agents found it almost ironic in a way, that in amongst all the joy and happiness that filled this place there was just one man whom could shatter that illusion in a matter of seconds and cause the worst pain imaginable. There was a terrorist in amongst families, and none of them had the faintest idea what so ever.

Jenny looked away from a small red headed girl running past her as she felt her hear crack inside of her and Jethro squeezed her shoulder gently as he saw the brief flash of pain, fear and regret pass across her face. She pushed her feelings away and the group divided off into pairs. Jenny and Jethro walked around, dodging the crowd. "Tariq you got a visual?" questioned Jenny and she avoided passersby who chose not to use their eyes or common sense.

"Negative Jenny."

"Check tube stations, anything – anywhere!"

"Got him, heading towards Leister square on foot! Demitri and Callum are on their way."

Ari Hashwari didn't run in his escape, he walked as not to draw attention to himself. He knew his plan, get them all to leister square, return to Covent Garden and go! But he had two MI5 on his tail and they were fast approaching. As he entered the tube station he grabbed his rail card out of his pocket – one he'd pick pocketed earlier in the day – and headed through the barriers. The escalators were steep, yet he walked down on the right hand side just as most Londoners did. Behind him Callum and Demitri were catching up, they'd used their oyster card to get through quicker and it had worked. Now though they were a good 15 feet behind him thanks to the number of people in the station. As they reached the platform Demitri caught on to his plan. "Jenny get to Covent Garden tube station he's dragging us round in circles!" said Demitri as they ran to catch the tube arriving at the platform. Ari got on just as doors were closing but the other two didn't. They swore knowing there was no point attempting to beat him by foot. The tube took maybe 30 seconds, a minute at max - they had no chance, apart from Jenny.

At Covent Garden tube station Jenny, Jethro, Tony and Erin stepped out of the lift. They stood on the platform amongst passenger awaiting the tube. It came in, the hot air making them breathless, the smell of fuel filling the confided space. They waited hoping to catch a glimpse of Ari. But in amongst everyone they knew it was unlikely. "Jenny over there!" shouted Erin and all of a sudden all four of them were racing after Ari. He took the steps which were quickly filling up despite amount of effort it took to climb them. They ran after him, up the never ending spiral stair case. Jenny held the front, Erin and Jethro just behind whilst Tony struggled at the back. At the front Ari ran as fast as he could but his heart was pounding a mile a minute and he couldn't continue much more. Looking behind he saw the red headed agent just behind. He fell onto the flat space at the top of the stairs. Jenny was just after him yet less out of breath than he was. She pinned him down with a smirk. "A tip: never try run up the Covent Garden tube stairs, especially when you're being raced after by people who take them daily." Still Jenny was on her own, the other agents had nearly passed out further back as they were caught by tourists and people not impressed by them pushing past.

Jenny wasn't expecting his sudden blow to her abdomen with his leg. He gained control due to her momentary pause to get her bearings, slapped her around the face and grabbed her gun. He pointed it between her eyes. "You were never meant to be harmed, but you had to prove yourself. I am truly sorry Jennifer."

Then a gunshot rang out in the stunned silence.

A lifeless body fell to the ground.

Then cries erupted.

Eyes slowly opened and through the haze she saw the body, and saw the figure standing there.

"Shalom Jen."

"Ziva!" she replied with a smile. The Israeli held out a hand and helped the red head up. Before Jenny hugged her tight knowing what she had just done must be killing her.

Just as they stood apart Gibbs and Erin arrived. "What the hell happened?" questioned Gibbs.

"He fought back, thankfully Ziva was here."

"God Jenny! I'm so sorry, stupid tourists started playing up!" stated Erin. Then she turned to Ziva.

"Ziva David Mossad." She answered knowing the question that was about to come.

Whilst the two women spoke Jethro turned to Jen. "He do this?" questioned Gibbs, indicating the red mark on her face.

"Yeah. It's fine Jethro."

"Who do I have to thank for killing the worthless SOB."

"Ziva, he was her half brother."

Jethro looked over and appreciatively nodded to her. Then DiNozzo finally arrived panting like mad. He received a head slap.

That night Jenny and Jethro went back to hers feeling like a weight had been lifted. But as they went to their rooms she kissed his cheek. A small gesture, but one that they both wished they could expand on. They went to separate rooms, but after an hour neither could sleep. Jenny crept into Jethro's. He pretended to sleep, but she curled into his side, knowing she needed to be with someone tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A/N – thanks for the support! I loved writing this chap so enjoy!**_

_**Left my heart In paris and totontogirl12 thanks for your reviews :D**_

The next morning both Jen and Jethro awoke with smiles on their faces and curled up with one another as their bright eyes fluttered open the small air of awkwardness that had crept in from some far away part of their mind was banished as soon as he placed a small kiss on her head. She looked into his deep eyes and a small smile spread across her face. He looked at her bright green eyes. Their faces were in such close proximity that they could feel the others breath on their skin. In that moment, both realised what it was that they wanted.

Slowly, and with courage she didn't know she had her eyes flicked down from his eyes to his lips. She paused slightly before repeating the glance two more times. He watched, and waited for the right moment. Then when he saw pure desire in her eyes he leant forward, pausing just a millimetre before her lips. And she closed the gap. Their lips joining in a moment of pure romance - only to be shattered by the sound of his mobile. They broke apart. His head fell to her shoulder as he kissed it and groaned. She smiled. "Some things never change." She whispered. He kissed her lips before picking up his phone.

"Yeah Gibbs." He answered not exactly pleased with the interruption.

"Jethro, it's Marrow. Not interrupting am I?"

"Not at all sir." He replied whilst looking at Jenny who was smirking.

"I hear Ari was shot? Is Jenny alright apparently she was attacked."

"Yes sir, she's fine. He was shot in defence sir." He said looking at Jenny who kissed his neck before getting up. He grabbed her hand as she walked before she let go and winked at him. He couldn't help but love the fact that she was like the Jen he'd fallen in love with all those years ago all over again.

"I don't doubt he was Jethro. When are you all planning on flying back?"

"Soon Sir. There is something I need to finish first though."

"Very well Jethro. Agent Todd's funeral is next week. Take all the time you need. You're off rotation for the next week."

"Thank you sir." With that he hung up.

Half an hour later Jenny was in the kitchen and so was Jethro. But they weren't doing what they wanted to be. Jenny was on the phone with the home secretary as she rushed around getting things together. She had a look of frustration on her face whilst she attempted to get her point across. As she was ready to leave she struggled to pull on her black leather Jacket. Jethro walked over held the phone to her ear and helped her put it on before twirling her around. He looked at her in awe. She wore a green pencil skirt that fell just above her knees and a cream blouse with the black Jacket. As she listed to her boss she mouthed 'thank you before' kissing his cheek and going. He smirked at her and leant back against the wall. Maybe things were going to be better than he'd thought they would be in the near future.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the MI5 office – coffee in hand. DiNozzo and McGee were sat writing their reports and he smiled – they'd done as they were told for once. He watched as they all worked and got on with his own report. Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Jenny. He walked over to her team. "Where's Jenny?" he asked confused.

"Swimming the Thames." Answered Demitri only to get hit by Erin.

"At the end of a big deal, when we've prevented something or failed to she always goes to the local pool to swim. IT's sort of like her ritual so to speak."

"thanks." Gibbs said before grabbing his coat and going to leave. He walked to the loc al pool after getting directions from a local. Once he had gone in he flashed his badge and went straight through. Inside the pool area it was a lot warmer. There were two swimming pools, a smaller one which he imagined was the children's pool and a larger one with lanes marked with red and white ropes. IT was empty apart from one person: Jenny.

He watched her as she swam, perfect front crawl, making barely a splash. Her arms and legs coordinated as she pushed the water aside and swam from one end to the other – barely pausing to catch her breath. He watched her do five lengths. When she got to the far end of the pool she paused. "How did you find me?" she questioned before doing breast stroke back.

"Erin."

"Ahh."

"Why swimming?" she reached his side of the pool and closed her eyes before becoming fully submerged under water then coming back up and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"When I was working with Ziva after Paris, we used to run every morning to clear our minds. She said 'after we finish something, we each must have an oasis to retire to'. So I used to run with her, but there was always too much for me to focus on. When I started this job the first op I did was to do with a former swimmer. It got me back into it. Swimming allows your own silence, your own world. I can concentrate of the strokes and clear my mind."

"She was the officer who saved you life?"

"Yeah, twice now I suppose. She's good Jethro, one of the best." They stayed there in silence; him crouched down whist she looked up at him. "Can we try that kiss again, without an interruption this time?"

"I think I can manage that Jen."

He leant down and soon his lips were crashing down on hers. She pushed herself up on the side of the pool, legs still in but torso fully out. They kissed passionately as if to make up for the years spent apart. His hands had found their way to her waist and were keeping her in place. When they parted from lack of breath both were smiling.

"Worth the wait?" he questioned smirking.

"Hmm, not sure. Might have to try it again." She replied. And they did, twice more before Jenny got out of the pool. She went to get changed and he waited. Fifteen minutes later she reappeared. Hair half dry from the driers pools had that never worked. HE smiled at her and she smiled back. A bright, full happy smile that he loved. And as soon as she was close enough his lips were on hers once hers once more. His arms round her waist and her finger in his hair. Life in that moment was perfect. And as they walked out of the pool both knew that it was a new start. With smiled on their faces, and his arm around her waist there was no going back. Things wouldn't be easy, and for the time being it would be a long distance relationship. But they had lost each other once and both knew there was not a chance that they were going to let it happen again.

_**-waiting for tomorrow-**_

At Washington DC international airport arrivals gate a silver hair man waited impatiently for the London Gatwick passengers to arrive. It had been two years since Kate's death, and the case in London. He and Jenny had kept the relationship going, and even though at times it had been tough they'd made it through. Every time they spoke he smiled, the rare times they saw each other they never could take their hands off of one another. In truth they never thought they would ever get enough of one another. And now it was the start of a new chapter. Jenny had managed to somehow get a MI5 intelligence unit set up in DC and was taking the lead role. It meant they were together.

Now he stood waiting for her, waiting to see the flash of red. And when he did he smiled. She came running over pulling he bags before jumping into his arms. He spun her round before kissing her like the scene out of 'love actually' as DiNozzo would say. As they lips parted for a brief second he said the only thing he could think to say: "Marry me." Shocked she looked at him as he put her down and got on one knee. "Marry me Jenny Sheppard." And as she nodded, unable to trust her voice he picked her back up and spun her around. Both wore smiles from ear to ear as they kissed once more, a round of applause could be heard from onlookers.

Ever since the day she left they'd both been waiting for tomorrow, waiting for the other to step back into the life. Waiting for a day they thought would never come. Now though it had, they were no longer waiting for something, now they were enjoying the moment – together.

_**-the end-**_


End file.
